Encounter
by IShallHaveWorldDomination
Summary: What happens when Sasuke wakes up from the sounds of the sandman rocking back and forth at the end of his bed? Maybe it is a humanoid/deformed man... Until he sees greasy patches of hair and mortifying eyes! R [M] for language. This will likely be a 200,000 word story. I have been a member for a year but I have never wrote stories. I hope you like it. WARNING: SMUT [AU] Repugnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto One-Shot**

~…Sasuke's Dread…~

All that I can hear is the sounds of something rocking back and forth with someone sounding like they are wheezing heavily with a raspy exhale. For some reason, I do not wake up. I dare not to disrupt the slumber I am in. Instead of waking up, I pull the blankets over my head, releasing exasperated growls from my mouth. All I want is sleep. It's been forever since I last slept. All this training and shit with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto is really causing me to feel more fatigued then I should.

Scrape, scrape.

That sound, what is making that sound. The bed starts moving a little by my feet. I feel like my mattress is weighing down, as if someone or something is sitting at the end of my bed where my feet are. Becoming overly aggravated now, I remove the covers from my head then I force myself to sit up with a lot of effort. As I work my way up, using my right elbow as my support, I squint my eyes through the darkness until they adjust to my surroundings. At first, nothing seemed weird or out of the ordinary until out of nowhere, my eyes enlarge to where I feel like they were destined to pop out of my eye sockets.

 _What the hell is that!_

To me, whatever the fuck it is, it looks like a humanoid, hairless and starved rocking back and forth at the end of my bed. The thing's bones show excessively and to be honest, it doesn't even look human but has the characteristics of a human. It causes the hairs on the back of my neck to erect out. This spine-chilling moment. A devastating eerie feeling plagues me. As if it has the appearance of malice as it prowled through my dark room to my bed. Soon enough, all I could do was remain immobile. A human statue when it climbs off the bed. It disappears, but when hear the sounds of fingernails tapping on the floor sends these thoughts to murder me. Overtaking me. For a minute straight, all I hear is the sounds of its nail hitting the floor until suddenly, it stops. Quietly, I hear it moving furtively around the bed and when seeing the top of the head with patches of greasy hair showing, I about almost lose my shit. My heart feels like it's getting all tense with my nerves literally beating the shit out of me from the inside.

It's face reminds of a mix between a pig and an alien. My heart literally pounds with aggressive force against my chest when the thing stares at me with it's yellow eyes that are more mortifying than itself.

 _What do I do? Am I dreaming? What the fuck is this thing inside my room right now..?_

Nothing was more horrifying that actually made me go into the state of paranoia when the creature's jaw drops low with its shrieking growl haunting me. I am quick when I jump out of my bed. Right when I hear the hasty sounds of nails tapping the floors right behind me, my gut tells me to turn around. When I do, all I see is serrated teeth with a huge humanoid being my death…


	2. Chapter 2

The leaf village seems quiet... A bit too tranquil to be exact. Just recently, Sasuke was found mutilated this morning in his room. He was only seventeen years old. A lot of people have been talking about it, not to mention that the whole town is devastated by his death. By how Naruto put it, his body was found torn up and mutilated, like something was gnawing on him. There was blood everywhere it's just a huge mess and a gory scene. It could be murder or something else. There's talk in the town that it's Orochimaru's doing. It wasn't. My name is Mizuki Yokoshiya and I am fourteen. There's nothing special about me and frankly, I hardly knew Sasuke. I know Naruto well, and that he was more petrified than sad over his friend's death. People know me well which leads to me being loathed. Treated like the scum of the earth because I was adopted by Orochimaru when I was eight. Mainly, people either know me as Orochimaru's puppet or Kakashi's cousin. Yup... He's my cousin. Orochimaru isn't quite popular in the village, but none of that matters when I see everyone ignoring his presence while we all hide in paranoia. Honestly, I think he was attacked by an animal. If not, he was murdered. My thoughts soon come to a halt when Orochimaru walks aver to me. Still, to this day, his pale white skin and his malicious eyes still cause me nightmares. "Why aren't you inside? If Kakashi sees you, he's only going to scold you. Go inside and prepare me lunch, woman." All I do is stare at him blandly before turning away. It's best not to talk back or show attitude. It only results in punishment or a week without food. That bastard. He's been acting so strange lately too. Along the way, I pass Sakura who's feeling the intense sorrow now. Although she was never Sasuke's boyfriend, I can see in her fatigued and melancholic eyes that she loved him. When I get back, I prepare the asshole some white rice, a boiled egg and fish. Of course, my cooking sucks ass. I truthfully don't know why he has me cooking all the time. After about an hour, he comes back and doing what I do best, I serve him before crashing for more sleep. As soon as I walk past him, I only grumble under my breath when he notices my sulking. "You are a horrible cook. Do I really need to teach you how to prepare white rice?" His voice is impish and cryptic like always. Thats nothing new. "I may stop and see Naruto in a little while. The hokage put a curfew out. It's seven at night. I don't blame him. Not that it matters. You would only throw me in the way if we got a visiter tonight." I only grin when seeing him not reacting to that at all. He would. He totally would. I'm the worst servant ever. Ever since Kakashi became Hokage, things became dysfunctional between me and him. It's sad to be honest. "If I see that you snuck out again, you are getting the shackles tonight. You will be the meal tonight so I can sleep peacefully." Yea right. Sometimes, he's the monstrosity. I pity him a lot in all honesty. Even with hours passing, I couldn't cry myself to sleep. All I could do was stare at him through the shadowy room. Creatures prowling everywhere, lurking in an inconspicuous way. Around him. Inside him. As if his white skin causes him to look lifeless. Dead. Filled with so much excruciating pain that I start to wallow in my own madness emerging from the hollow heart within him. If only he would let me go... But he won't. As long as Kakashi breathes, he will forever keep me. 


End file.
